


That's not my Starscream!

by psyclonus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Megatron is mean but then hes not so mean, Painting, Some shattered glass nonesense because I like it, Starscream is the only SG character in the first chapter, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Took some ideas from Prime universe as well, implied at least - Freeform, the trine are kind of bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyclonus/pseuds/psyclonus
Summary: Starscream is surrounded in a bright light, much like a space bridge, but instead of taking him through space it has taken him through universes! Starscream meets this universes Megatron and he is quite different from the one he's come to know.I simply wanted to write a Shattered Glass and a MegaStar fic so I smashed them together.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. He's just too nice and too smart

_Starscream! Hurry!  
  
_

The voice sounded so distant now, blue light closed around him forcing his optics offline just to protect them from the intensity. 

_Click click click_. His pedes began to hit metal as his legs continued to work, trying to get away from the blinding light. Normally, the Seeker would transform and fly away but the battle prior had bent his wing out of shape making him completely flightless until he got it fixed.

His optics flickered back online once he’d felt it safe to but the sight before him was odd. The walls of the Nemesis were dark, almost dreary much like the dastardly Autobot’s ship, the Ark. 

Maybe he was no longer on the Nemesis? Did the blue light teleport him to the Ark somehow? It’d suddenly opened up around him after they’d returned from battle… He remembered seeing Megatron reach out for him and his desperate attempt to reach the outstretched servo. 

“Starscream!” The voice sounded gruff, angier than usual but there was no mistaking it.

“My lord?!” Starscream spun on his struts to turn and look at his kind exalted leader. Though this was the same frame type as Megatron, he was different. His posture, voice and overall energy came off as aggressive. Starscream even noticed that their Decepticon sign was a purple color...similar to the Autobot’s symbol. The white and red seeker instinctively stepped back as the Decepticon leader advanced toward him.

“Where have you **been**!?” The rumbling voice was enough to make Starscream cower slightly. This mech had the same commanding voice of Optimus Prime. “Another paint job? I told you we were planning on attacking and you’ve been painting yourself?!” His anger seemed to grow louder. This was definitely NOT Megatron! 

Without a word Starscream quickly turned away, running down the hall, away from the threat. Panic set in his frame as he turned corners, his legs knowing exactly where to go despite the differences. This is the Nemesis! But how is this possible?! 

“Grab him!” The voice sounded like thunder as it rolled after him. Starscream tried desperately to move his broken wing but it stung far too much. Before he could get much further a few Decepticons stood before him, each of them showing a rather devilish grin as their servos reached out and grabbed a hold of him. They were far from gentle, one even grabbing at his wing which caused Starscream to shriek. “In trouble again Starscream?” He heard one say. They knew his name too...

They forced him to turn around, arms pinned behind his back as the larger mech approached. He struggled against the hold, optics wide as red squinted optics stared back. 

A powerful servo grabbed his chin, tilting his helm side to side like he was being examined like merchandise. “Strange, you look like an Autobot…” The imposter's voice was not as harsh as it had just been. “What happened to your wing?” The servo moved from his chin to the wing in question eliciting another pained shout. What is with these mechs?! 

“Who are you?” Starscream was able to force out through the pain, his helm hanging down low as he panted out. There was a momentary silence before he heard a hum coming from the large frame before him. Then the servos released him, which was surprising to say the least. 

Starscream quickly tried to look for an escape but in the hallway there were only two ways to go, both of which were blocked. “Don’t worry, as long as you don’t cause trouble we won’t hurt you.” There was something deceptive behind that tone but the way the grey colored mech lifted his servos up Starscream had no choice but to trust his word. “Perhaps we should talk.” Starscream weighed his options which were quickly narrowed down to being killed or talking.   
  
“I’d be more comfortable if we were talking alone.” The seeker glanced back at the other two who just seemed confused by the whole situation rather than smug like they were a moment ago. The comment didn’t seem to sit too well with the big mech as he leaned a bit too close for comfort.

“You are not in the position to be making negotiations.” He then turned away and began to walk down the hallway, simply waving a servo for the others to follow. Starscream hesitated but when he was roughly shoved forward he found he had no choice but to listen. 

“Starscream.” The voice was even, no strong emotion hidden within. This bothered the seeker. 

“What?” He responded, though there was a hesitation in his voice. Clearly he was uncomfortable but no one really seemed to care. Another shove and he stumbled forward. Were they just doing this for fun now?

“I am growing tired of your treachery and antics. I don’t find them as fun as you seem to.” The words sent a shiver down Starscream’s spinal strut. Treachery? What has he done? He’s been nothing but loyal to the Decepticon side! Yet this ...this pretender acts as though he has a right to say anything?! 

“Me?! Says the one impersonating my lord, Megatron!” He tried to hold back his anger, but the thought of someone even attempting to slander Megatron’s name by acting so cruel burned him. The pedes in front of him stopped which forced Starscream to stop as well. By the helm tilt and the side optic’d look he was getting, the large mech did not expect a response like that. 

Much like he didn’t expect the response, Starscream didn’t expect how fast the large mech turned around and grabbed him by his neck, holding him up then shoving him into the nearby wall. Starscream wailed and grabbed at the offending servo, clawing at it desperately. “I **am** Megatron you snake! Why are you acting like this?!” The growl was frightening and the strong servo tightened around his neck, cables feeling like they’d bend out of place if he continued.

Starscream kicked and begged to be let go, his thrusters at his heels kicked on trying to at least accelerate out of the large mech’s range. Though from how hard he was being held, he went nowhere. “M-my lord would never harm me!” Starscream cried out. 

“Shall we test that theory?” The engine before him roared and the next thing the seeker knew was hitting the ground hard. It took his processor a moment to catch up with him. By that time loud pedes had already stomped over to him then pressed down onto his spinal strut. The creak of his frame as weight was applied made him whimper. “Fight back, Starscream, or beg for mercy like you always do.” More and more pressure was applied and soon he felt coolant form as the corners of his optics.

“N-no! I won’t hurt my lord...and and! He won’t hurt me!” Starscream insisted, trying to crawl away much like an insecticon. Maybe it was pity, but “Megatron” soon moved his pede from the seeker's abused back plating. He felt a nudge at his side as the pede was trying to roll him over but Starscream pushed the pede away continuing pathetically to try and crawl away. Though he didn’t get far, his frame quickly going into stasis lock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Starscream’s optics onlined he was staring at a ceiling that looked both familiar and strange. The rhythmic tapping of digits drumming over some surface caught his audials. When he shifted he felt a berth underneath him, it was nice but not extravagant, something he was used to when visiting Megatron’s berthroom. 

“Megatron!” Starscream suddenly sat up, blue optics wide as he looked over at the large mech sitting upon a chair on the other side of the room. Still with those bright red optics and that dark grey plating. It was intimidating to wake up to. Starscream flinched from the dull pain his frame was still experiencing. 

“What was that?” “Megatron” frowned deeply, but he didn’t move from the chair he was resting on. “Starscream, if this is a trick it’s gone on far too long.” 

What was he supposed to say? He felt like he’d just fallen into a universe where Megatron hated him. The anger and hatred in the large mech’s optics stung, his spark hurt and his frame felt heavier than usual. He couldn’t even muster the strength to get out of the berth, laying himself back down. “Why do you think it’s a trick? You’re the one trying to trick me…” Based on the previous events… Starscream anticipated the large mech to explode in anger. But instead the silence permeated the room, falling heavily on his already weakened frame.

“Get up.” Was the next sound that echoed into his audials. Though it was a command it didn’t feel as strict and angry as the voice had earlier. Starscream refused to move at first but once the fake stood up onto his pedes, already towering over the jet without walking any closer, Starscream felt he had no choice. With a grunt he picked himself up off the berth, swinging his legs over and with a short struggle, he was standing. When he picked his helm up to look at this Decepticon leader, if he could even call him that, red optics were staring down hard at him. The scrutiny of them made it hard to look, even the color frightened him, but he was no coward and simply staring back. 

“This way.” Starscream was told, but he didn’t start walking right away. His arm was then tightly grasped in the large servo, enough to even bend the metal and leave a harsh imprint, then was led out of the berthroom. 

“Stop, that hurts.” Starscream tried to tug his arm away but Megatron didn’t seem interested in listening. Though at least he was benevolent enough to loosen his grip, even if it was just a little.The large industrial build kept leading him down the halls, which seemed so quiet and empty, such a difference to his own Nemesis. But he still recognized the direction; this is where they had their medbay. The door slipped open and the servo finally released Starscream, only to push him in with a quick shove. 

Starscream stumbled inside, and like a medbay, there were slabs to one side of the room, though something was different about this place. It was dark, much like the rest of the ship, but the smell that permeated the room made Starscream’s face plate contort. Then the instruments that laid next to each slab almost looked like they were straight out of the Autobot base. The thought made Starscream shiver. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure.” A recognizable voice was heard, but it had a deeper tone to it, a voice that would lie every time they spoke.

“Something’s wrong with this treacherous slime.” Megatron shoved Starscream again making the jet stumble forward some more. Then a figure stepped out from the back room, purple, helm to pede but the helm only held one yellow optic and nothing more. Starscream looked him over in surprise before shouting out.

“Shockwave?!” He worked in the medbay now?! Or was this even a medbay? Starscream was just stunned to see him, especially here and not on Earth. In order to inspect the different Shockwave he inched closer. The purple mech didn’t move, even though he had only one optic Starscream knew him to be expressive, but he felt nothing coming from this one. Why was everyone so similar yet so different?

“Fascinating,” Shockwave spoke again, Starscream felt tiny as the optic looked right through him. Then the bent plating on his arm was grabbed, held up close to the optic. What is with these mechs just being so touchy?! “I’ll run some tests on his brain module.” 

“Good,” The gruff voice behind him made his wings twitch. “See to it.” When Starscream craned his neck back to look, Megatron was already leaving, the door sliding closed behind him. So now he was left with this…very uncomfortable looking Shockwave. 

“Sit.” Shockwave released Starscream and gestured to one of the slabs in the room then turned away to supposedly grab a few things. Starscream was inclined to argue but he really didn’t see how that was getting him anywhere at this rate.

“You’re a doctor?” Starscream spoke up as he went and sat on the edge of one of the slabs. It seemed the question caught the purple mech off guard because he froze in his spot, then he picked up a brain module scanner. A primitive tool that Starscream began to refuse using, considering one would have to remove and cut open the helm- “Wait wait wait!” Starscream began to back up more onto the slab to get as far away as he could.   


“You know what this is then.” Shockwave concluded, clearly ignoring Starscream’s question, but despite the pleading the one opticed mech came closer with the tools he deemed necessary. Starscream kept his servos up defensively, trying to keep his processor safe from the proding tools. “You are smart to cower from this machine,” He held it up in the one servo he had. “It will hurt immensely.” The optic looked at him so coldly and the machine frightened Starscream to an extreme amount. But before he could properly climb himself off the slab a latch snapped down, clamping down both his ankles. As the horror of the situation increased ten-fold, Starscream began clawing and ripping at the restraints to no avail. Shockwave pressed his gun against Starscream’s chassis, forcing him down and much like the ankles his wrists were soon latched down to the slab. 

The last thing Starscream remembered was peering into the yellow optic as he screamed for help that never would come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came to again his optics flickered online slowly. His helm felt swore, like he’d been bashed over and over. Though he knew the truth was far worse. He brought a servo up to rub the ache in his processor then sat up on the uncomfortable slab he was left on. When he did, all his previous injuries, besides the processor ache, seemed to be gone. His optics fully adjusted to the room and now he was fully aware of his position. This was the brig of the ship, electrified bars kept him from escaping if he even attempted to try.

It was unfortunate for this fake Decepticon crew that they had a scientist on their servos. He ran his servos along the walls next to the gate keeping him in, then down to the floor. It was easy to find the wiring just below the flooring and with the blowtorch inside one of his digits he was able to slowly cut open a small square, reaching in to pull out the wirings and the electric bars were off. Easy. Though knowing any ship, the security would be notified quickly, so with his lack of injuries he was able to use his boosters to help him speed through and down the halls. He needed to find a way out immediately. 

When he turned the corner though, all hope was lost. Starscream’s faceplate smashed into a large but familiar chassis, causing him to fall back onto his aft. His optics quickly looked up to see the sneer of this fake Megatron, his red optics glinting in...excitement? “Far smarter than my Starscream, but still an idiot.” Starscream flinched when a servo reached out for him, but instead of grabbing him so ruthlessly as he did earlier he just left it there as an offering to help the jet.

He was silent and unmoving for a moment, looking from the servo then to the smirking faceplate. What else could he do? He couldn’t run, and the tight space made it almost impossible to fly. And from what he’d learned about this particular Megatron, he didn’t take kindly to disobedience. Hesitantly he laid his servo gently in the larger servo, waiting for the pain to follow... but it never did. Instead, the large mech helped him to his pedes before he released him completely.

“Do you know where you are?” Starscream watched him carefully as Megatron spoke and held his servos behind his back. Was he hiding something or was this simply a relaxed gesture? What was Starscream supposed to make of this?

“I’m on...a replica of the Nemesis.” Then he took a moment to glance around. Again, it was so similar yet it lacked something his ship was plentiful of. Kindness. 

“No.” The gruff voice responded, even going so far as to lean in closer which made Starscream lean back and shiver. “This _is_ the Nemesis.” And another pause, like he was trying to gauge Starscream’s reaction, though the jet kept himself steady now. He wasn’t going to let the lies seep into his processor. “Though it isn’t _your_ Nemesis, as I am not _your_ Megatron.” Then he stood up straight again, allowing Starscream to relax just enough to try and understand his words.

They were the Nemesis and Megatron, but they were not his? It took Starscream a visible moment, but surprisingly this Megatron was now showing restraint, patience. Something unexpected.

But what did it all mean? He had been surrounded by a blinding light and suddenly everything around him was darker, crueler. Even the overall energy felt different. “This… isn’t my world at all.” Disbelief flew through him as he realized, blue optics going wide as he stared up at this world’s Megatron. 

“I’m apt to help you return to your world, but,” Of course adding ‘but,’ made Starscream immediately sceptical. He wanted nothing more than to return to his home… to his leader. “I’ll need help as well.” But helping this cruel leader who shared a frame type and a name with his beloved…

Starscream glanced down at the ground, his face contorting as he thought about how to proceed. It couldn’t hurt to at least find out what he wanted? Starscream could always change his mind. After another moment he looked up at Megatron with as much confidence as he could muster and nodded.

The servo that came out from behind Megatron’s back and slapped onto his shoulder burned. Starscream could feel the heat spread throughout his entire frame. “Excellent choice.” The servo tightened around the armor almost like it was making sure the jet couldn’t get away. But if this wasn’t his world where was he going to go anyway? “We’ve already figured out you are far smarter than our Starscream, but the ...mission I’ll need you for doesn’t require your intelligence.” The way he paused on ‘mission,’ made Starscream more skeptical than he already was. 

“Do I get to know the parameters of this ‘mission,’ before you send me on it?” To emphasize the hesitation in Megatron naming it a ‘mission’, Starscream used air quotes, which actually seemed to benefit him. Megatron let out a belting laugh and patted Starscream’s shoulder rather than hold it so tightly. 

“Of course.” Then the servo slid to his back but seemed mindful of his wings this time...unlike earlier. The faint tingling feeling of when they were injured still lingered. “But first I need to do something about your appearance.” 

“My appearance?” Starscream questioned then he glanced at his own servos as the one behind him began leading him elsewhere. 

“You may have the same frame type as my SIC, but you don’t exactly look like him. At least not with those colors.” Were they going to paint him then? It might make Starscream feel too vain to make himself look different, but he was quite confident in doing whatever it took to return home. 

Starscream allowed himself--though he couldn’t exactly fight it--to be led to ..wait. With a tilt of the helm he glanced up at Megatron questioningly. 

“Do you not recognize your own living quarters?” Then the door opened and inside were two seekers with almost identical frame shapes as his own. One, the purple one, was laying upon one of the three berths inside, the other, blue, was watching something on the holovid. Both of the jets turned their helms to look at him then each gave a condescending look. .

“Wow Screamer, what’s with the new colors?” Screamer? The purple jet hopped off the berth and trotted over almost too happily to Megatron and Starscream. 

“Skywarp,” Skywarp!? Starscream looked at the purple mech in disbelief as the other looked over his frame. Then did that make the other jet...Thundercracker? Honestly, the blue looks much better, not that he’d tell his Thundercracker that. “Starscream needs some help with his paint job, as you can see, he’s not feeling like himself lately.” Then the blue jet came over, not as chipper as Skywarp, much more natural. 

“Trying to go for something bold, Star?” Thundercracker stood in front of him, servos on his own hips trying not to look as interested as Skywarp was. 

“Not nearly as bold as you.” Starscream glanced away and mumbled, which got both of the other seekers to give him and then Megatron a look. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Skywarp grabbed Starscream’s servos and pulled him more into the room. Two of the berths were pretty normal looking, but another one had a large purple cape(?) hanging off it? What was that for? “Sit.” Skywarp pushed Starscream down onto the berth then scurried under his berth to start gathering some supplies. Thundercracker followed but didn’t do much besides watch, much like Megatron, leaning against the wall nearest the now closed door. Okay, well now he was stuck in this world’s Starscream’s room… What has his life become?

The paint smelt horrid as it began to spread across his frame. Much more red than his normal painting but what really surprised him was the blue that began to spread onto his arms and servos. He’d never had blue on him before.

Eventually, Thundercracker began to help get the paint in harder to reach places, even going so far as to casually touch his wings. At least they were other jets so they weren’t nearly as rough as Megatron or those two Decepticons from earlier. Still though, it wasn’t very comfortable. But the servos on his wings didn’t unease him as much as the red painting they were putting over his crotch plating. Really, he already had some red stripes painted down there but now they were determined to make the whole area red. And just to make sure Starscream wouldn’t squirm away Thundercracker held his arms from behind while Skywarp situated himself between his legs...The act wouldn’t be as embarrassing as it felt if it weren’t for Megatron’s cold red optics staring at him. He didn’t know why his frame heated up in such an unseemly way. 

This Megatron was not his Megatron, yet knowing that it was _a_ Megatron seemed to be good enough for his frame. His legs subconsciously spread wider as he glanced at Megatron. Unfortunately, Skywarp seemed to notice this. The purple jet began to rub his servo against Starscream’s inner thigh. “Wow Screamer,” the rubbing became more insistent. Starscream had no choice but to let his fans kick on. “The white plating here is so much cleaner than usual.” No no! This Megatron… this entire ship has done nothing but hurt him! Why was his frame being so disobedient?    
  
“He’s right…” Thundercracker suddenly moved his servo up to tilt Starscream’s helm back. “The blue optics are also pretty distracting, almost like an Autobot.” Honestly, Starscream considered himself lucky that Thundercracker was so interested in his optics, it helped distract him from Skywarp’s insistent rubbing and Megatron’s red optics burning into him. 

But how distracted can one be when the brush runs over his interface panels? He let out a short gasp which he quickly silenced by biting at his lower lip plate. “Ohh.. be careful Screamer, don’t wanna ruin the wet paint.” Why was this Skywarp so fragging smug? Did he just want to cause Starscream problems?!   
  
“I’m not going to open-.” His sentence cut off when his audials realized his vocalizer was simply whimpering instead of making more coherent noises. This really was becoming troublesome, in order to keep himself focused he kept his optics locked with Thundercracker’s red ones. He seemed so much more calm than his Thundercracker. 

“Doesn’t seem like you have to open to ruin the paint,” Skywarp’s voice blocked out his concentration...again. “You’re already leaking!” Then a laugh?! The purple jet was making fun of him! Starscream wiggled himself out of Thundercracker’s hold so he could punch Skywarp! Though before his fist connected he was stopped. A strong servo gripped at his wrist, not enough to bend the metal, but enough to stop his fist. Skywarp had quickly backed up gathering up his painting tools while Thundercracker scurried off the berth. Starscream’s optics slowly trailed up to the larger mech...than quickly away. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that he had let his anger take over and more ashamed that he was already ruining the red paint around his interface array. 

“ **Get out.** ” The stern voice finally rumbled out, though the way his engine roared beneath his chest almost made the jet in his servo melt. Scrap. Without another word, simply a few bows, Skywarp and Thundercracker quickly escaped, though Skywarp was still snickering to himself. 

This couldn’t be good. Once the door was closed, Starscream began to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable. He offlined his optics and let out a sigh through his vents. 

But nothing happened, instead his arm was released and he felt nothing else at all. Starscream gathered the courage to peek his optics back online and chance a look up at his leader-not-leader. 

Megatron was staring back at him, though not with the intensity he had been previously. This time he looked contemplative. Whatever he was thinking, Starscream wasn’t sure he liked it. “Wh...what’s the mission you’d like me to do?” He pulled his legs tight together, despite feeling the wet paint rub on the berth below him. There was another moment of silence but Starscream could feel Megatron’s optics scanning over him. Honestly, if he kept this awkward silence up Starscream could easily cool down his systems enough to act normal again. 

“Ah.” The sudden noise from Megatron, not a noise he was expecting at least, drew Starscream from his stupor. When he gathered to look back up again, Megatron was staring at his servo, blue paint smeared over it when he had grabbed Starscream’s arm. And of course when Starscream looked at his blue arm there was a distinct spot where the paint had been disturbed.

Starscream would have taken the moment to actually find that particular incident funny, but then Megatron spoke, “I guess it doesn’t matter now, we’ll repaint you after.” After?! Megatron stepped in front of him, his large frame towering over the seated jet. Starscream could almost hear the faint sound of an engine revving deep within the larger frame. His spark was pulsing loudly in his chassis, right behind the glass of his cockpit. 

“Do you usually hurt your berthmates?” Starscream spoke low, then began crawling back more onto the berth, maybe a bit enticingly. He kept his legs just a little too closed for the Decepticon leader to see anything. But the movements backwards worked nonetheless, Megatron began crawling onto the berth after him like a hungry turbofox. 

“Only if they like it.” Another loud revv and servos were grabbing at Starscream’s knees, pulling them apart slowly but with just enough force. The red optics burned on his frame as they raked over every inch, settling on the mess that was situated at his interfacing array. “Though you don’t seem to like it as much as my Starscream…” Megatron mused, both servos sliding down the jet’s thighs then one situating itself against the wall behind Starscream’s helm, sufficiently hovering himself over Starscream’s smaller frame type. 

The servos made his frame shiver, his legs spread wider to accommodate the width of Megatron. Honestly his logical processor told him this was the wrong decision but having Megatron so close, it was hard for him to deny his leader. His king. “I prefer a... “ His vocalizer trailed off as a servo traveled from his thigh up his sides with feather touches. “A more loving… experience.” 

Megatron didn’t continue for a moment, thinking about Starscream’s words. Based on his expression, it was obvious he hadn’t experienced ‘making-love’ in a long time, if ever. That was something both Megatron’s seemed to have in common, though he was pretty generous with his leader. But his spark couldn’t help but bleed for the large Decepticon. His own servos reached up to gently caress the warlord’s face plate, looking lovingly upon his visage. Despite the red optics, deep down this really was his Megatron, just a Megatron that’s taken a different path, a harsher path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There,” Skywarp was pleased with his work, leaning back to check over Starscream one more time. He looked much better now that he wasn’t smeared in his own paint job. Starscream also seemed rather pleased, especially watching Thundercracker wiping off the blue and red paint from Megatron’s standard grey frame. It was a nice contrast.

“Then let’s get on with it,” Megatron grumbled, pushing Thundercracker to the side, which the blue seeker quickly scurried off just in case Megatron would be a little too rough with the jet frame. “After you hold up your end of the deal we’ll get you back to your proper universe.” The steps of the larger frame didn’t frighten Starscream anymore, instead he simply smiled up at his lord as he neared him. A servo began to reach out and touch him, but Skywarp quickly pushed the large servo to the side getting completely in the way.    
  
“I literally JUST fixed what YOU messed up!” The purple jet reprimanded but was met with a hard glare. Starscream could see why the purple jet quickly lowered his head and apologized profusely. “Thank you, Skywarp.” Starscream stood up, nodding to the poor jet. That somehow took Skywarp off guard more than the angry look of his leader, Stascream receiving a very confused looking expression in return. 

“Come on.” Megatron scoffed as he turned away and began leading Starscream out of the room, the seeker picking up his pace to keep up with the longer stride.   
  
“You still haven’t told me what I need to do.” Starscream tilted his helm trying to look up at the warlord as they began walking down the dark hallways of the Nemesis. 

The facial expression wasn’t exactly what he expected and may have given Starscream a slightly uncomfortable shiver. Why was he grinning like he had some evil plan? “You’ll see.” Megatron spoke in a very even tone but Starscream felt incredibly skeptical… What could he possibly have to do painted up like this universe’s Starscream? 


	2. He's too wicked and cunning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream ends up in quite an odd universe, and some of the mechs here really urk him. Will he be able to get home?

**STARSCREAM!!!**

Uh oh! Voice like thunder or maybe a wave crashing into him. Megatron was peeved. Why? The answer is simply because Starscream may have skipped out on a mission Megatron had planned. The plan wasn’t even that great anyway so why should Starscream go command a fleet on a failed agenda? Ridiculous! So, he needed to avoid his “”””benevolent”””” and “”””kind””””” leader. At least until he calmed down. Which tended to be never. The Decepticon warlord always seemed to be in a bad mood, though considering how dreary this ship was he couldn’t blame him. 

With the soft clicks of his heel struts, Starscream walked down one of the many hallways to hopefully his berthroom, though sometimes he got a little confused about which way was what.

Loud pede steps that rumbled the whole ship drew closer. Ah no, it was this way then. Starscream turned quickly and strutted down the hallway looking very NOT suspicious at all. But as his pace kicked up into a sprint a bright light suddenly appeared before him, quickly engulfing him. Which was… odd to say the least, but hey, maybe this was his ticket out of a punishment? Starscream ran full force into the tunnel of light that was bright enough to short circuit his optics for a few clicks. 

When they lit back on he had to reset a few times to actually take in the surroundings. White? Dark white? Why were the walls so fragging bright? Not that he was complaining considering it kind of matched him better than the dark purple. Starscream was far too busy admiring the color that he didn’t notice the stranger suddenly jumping at him, knocking him over just as a blast came for his helm, ruining that nice whitish wall.

“Dude, you totally gotta watch it!” What?

“What?” Starscream grumbled as he turned his helm to see who just tackled him. A bright green visor matched with an equally bright green headband stared back at him. “Who the-!?” Starscream pushed them away and quickly scrambled. But his attention was drawn away from the mostly white- Why did they kind of look like Soundwave? Whatever. There was a dark colored, red optic’d mech pointing a gun at them. They had a purple insignia on their chest but it was…? The Autobot symbol? Hello?

“Keep your head low, bro, or Megs might get super duper bummed if you’re injured any more!” The really annoying white mech jumped to their pedes, standing in the way of the gun, shielding Starscream. Well maybe they would at least work well as a shield? Starscream gave a helm tilt, sitting against the wall as he watched whatever the frag unfold.

The Soundwave look alike began … posing? No way. “Beware evil Autobot! Sir Soundwave and his totally rad cassettes are going to vanquish you!” Then he pressed a button on his chest and low and behold, out popped a cassette, this one also white, turning into a rather adorable looking cat. 

“Meow! That’s right!” The cassette responded and honestly, Starscream had enough. He must have hit his helm at some point or this was some elaborate prank. Slowly, he used the wall next to him to help him stand up and began silently walking away. No thanks. 

The seeker continued down the hallway away from the shouting and yelling. Apparently, they were under attack. Starscream really didn’t have the capacity to deal with that right now, especially after Soundwave’s sudden emotional awakening. It made no sense to him, that and the brightly colored walls. Maybe Megatron had smacked him in the helm so bad his processor forgot it all. When he turned the corner he immediately halted, hearing large pedes come up behind him and a commanding voice to accompany.   
  


“Starscream?” He knew that voice but the tone was so off. Starscream turned his helm a bit to take a tentative look, but he wasn’t ready to see what he saw. “Starscream.” The voice repeated his name and walked right up to him, wrapping his arms around the seeker as if it was a normal gesture between them. A hug? From an angry Megatron? Starscream was a bit too stunned to even move at first, especially with how the red insignia was right in his face. That was the Decepticon symbol, but bright red. Not a bad color. Though his optics were carefully ripped away from staring when a servo dipped under his chin, forcing his helm to tilt up and soon lip plates pressed against his own in a far too soft action. 

Honestly, he was so stupefied he didn’t realize that his frame was leaning into the kiss and that his optics grew half lidded- Hold on. Quickly, Starscream wiggled out of the larger mech’s arms which was a lot easier than he expected.

“Did I hurt you?” The act of concern was so jarring. Starscream’s optics narrowed as he began to take in Megatron's new look. The grey was lighter than usual and he had a lot more black accents, even his bucket was black. Also, Starscream’s optics settled on the attachments to the larger frame’s back. Were those wings? With a shift in his weight as he stood, looking critically over Megatron, the other mech continued to talk. “I like your new look Starscream,” He paused, scratching at the back of his helm nervously, even a bit of flush on his faceplate. “But we need to run off the Autobot invasion, are you able to fight?” No demand but a question? Odd.

“Of course I can fight.” Starscream decided that he’d like to observe Megatron a little longer. If this was all an elaborate prank maybe he could just milk it for all its worth. With a smirk and his arms crossing over his chassis he continued. “How many got in?” 

“Not many.” It was pretty easy to tell those blue optics were looking him over. Blue wasn’t a bad color on the warlord. “According to the prisoner Sir Soundwave captured, these are only scouts.” As Megatron began speaking, he waved for Starscream to follow him. Though hearing the words ‘Sir Soundwave,’ was disgusting. Why was he going by that and WHY did he LOOK like _THAT_? It was such a ridiculous gimmick. 

“Is something wrong?” Apparently the disgust he had for Soundwave’s new attitude appeared on his facial plate. If he looked too upset about this then would that mean Megatron won? Nope nuh uh. Quickly Starscream shook his helm and forced a not smirking smile.

“No of course not! I’m just so ...worried about...the...situation.” Then he held a thumbs up for his trickster leader and continued on. Megatron was explaining something about the Autobots doing something that had to do with killing innocents or whatever- “Innocents?” Starscream repeated, visibly confused by the statement. “Like, the humans?” He had NEVER heard Megatron refer to the fleshlings in such a way. Sure he didn’t care one way or another about them, they were just interested in the energy source but ‘innocents’ is a pretty bold statement.

“Yes, it’s horrible isn’t it? That dastardly Optimus Prime has been rounding up humans and doing unspeakable things to them. That’s what the report from Shockwave said at least.” Megatron’s helm hung low as he shook it in disbelief. Starscream was also in a different kind of disbelief. “We need to find a way to protect them.” Megatron seemed even more confident and hearing those words uttered from him made Starscream stumble a little. Oh he was feeling faint, this was just a weird dream right? 

A dream was probably more accurate, because as he stumbled forward a strong servo came to his chassis to make sure he didn’t fall. If this was a dream, is this what his processor desired? Megatron to act so soft and interested in him? The Autobots were pure evil? And Soundwave was- No he’ll ignore that one. When their optics met, Starscream could feel his spark pulse hard in his chassis right below that large servo. 

“Megatron, I-” Starscream needed to get something out, anything to tell him he actually appreciated these acts of kindness, whether it was a dream or not! But his vocalizer cut short when a seeker ran up to them saluting rather pathetically. They were mostly blue with some black accents much like Megatron. Must be Thundercracker considering the posture was pretty similar too. Starscream quickly pushed the servo away from him and stood up straight, trying to look not even the least bit interested. “Oh put your servo down Thundercracker, does it look like I care what you have to say?” Starscream huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. 

Though the silence permeated for quite awhile as both the mechs looked at Starscream completely dumbfounded. “....Sky...warp.” The seeker finally spoke and Starscream whipped his helm back forward, leaning closer to actually look better. No, that was definitely blue. Skywarp...was blue and awkward. What the frag was this? 

“Ahem.” Megatron didn’t like the awkward silence that followed as Starscream began to circle the blue seeker, even going so far as to grabbing at his wings which only made both of them jump when he reacted so strongly. “R-right well, What is it Skywarp?” Everyone seemed to decide to avoid talking about that reaction. It was like Skywarp hadn’t become tolerant of his wings being touched. 

“We’ve finished capturing the last Autobot scout, sir.” 

“Excellent job, Skywarp.” Megatron’s smile was oddly intoxicating, it had both the seekers stopping any movement. And then Skywarp was getting a pet on the helm?! Hello? “Would you like to come to the interrogation room?” Megatron glanced at Starscream who’s optics were a bright intense red as he looked between the so-called Skywarp and so-called Megatron.Why was Skywarp even getting attention for this? All he did was report in! 

“Sure…” Starscream growled inwardly to himself, turning in a huff and following Megatron. The confused look on Skywarp was worth it at least.

“Thundercracker should be there waiting for us.” Starscream supposed Megatron wanted to make small talk now, which wasn’t really like him. It was weird to be the one that wasn’t talking. He also didn’t care that they were meeting up with Thundercracker apparently. If Thundercracker and Skywarp were both blue and quiet this was going to get really fragging confusing. “I’ll let you talk to the Autobot first, you seem to have a way with the prisoners.” Usually, Starscream expected that to be some sort of jab at him, but when he glanced up at the leader, he was just smiling pleasantly. 

“Whatever.” Starscream grumbled out, trying to make sense of all this. He wanted to play along but every time anyone spoke it was just wrong. Too wrong even for him. Though the kind Megatron was a nice change of pace. Trying to play along was made so difficult by all the weird personalities but if he just tried to suspend his reality a little more...Then maybe he could. Yeah, it’ll be fine. As Megatron put in the code for the door to open, Starscream gave him a wave and stepped inside. 

What was inside though was probably servos down, the worst thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. And that’s a pretty long life. The frame type was completely fine, a seeker, which of course made him assume this was Thundercracker. But the problem was the colors. All of them, all the colors. There were so many. Bright green, purple, orange, red, blue?! What WAS this?! Starscream’s optics were wide and his intake was just left open as the seeker turned to face him, looking Starscream up and down curiously.

“Interesting color choice, Starscream.” 

“Oh you’re one to talk.” He said instantly, there was NO way he was going to let a neon insect insult his frame. And it would seem the response took the seeker off guard enough for Megatron to walk in fully. 

“Thundercracker,” He addressed the wide optic’d seeker who quickly straightened up. Everyone seemed to act so formal with Megatron, but it wasn’t out of fear or strength. Starscream would take a moment to briefly wonder why, if the sight of Thundercracker didn’t cause his processor functions to completely shut down. “Have you gotten anything out of the prisoner?” 

The seeker kept glancing at Starscream, and with each glance Starscream’s glare intensified. Stop fragging looking, you glitzy glitch! “No, sir, the Autobot is claiming he is innocent?” Thundercracker laced it with a little question. 

“Uh huh and when has an _Autobot_ ever been innocent?” Starscream decided to answer first, walking up to the door that held the “””innocent””” bot in question. Though when he peered in through the electric screen his optics widened. “Um!” Starscream quickly turned around to face the other tw-...Actually he put a servo up so he didn’t have to see Thundercracker again. “Can you give us a moment?” Starscream gave his best fake innocent smile he’d probably ever mustered in his entire life. His super nice benevolent leader looked at Thundercracker whom he can only assume looked back then nodded.

“Of course, but please be careful.” Megatron walked up to Starscream, a servo clenching lightly around the one that was up to block Thundercracker. Maybe he misread what that meant. Then the larger frame leaned down and pressed his lips to Starscream’s...again. It wasn’t fair how the contact made Starscream stand up tall on his tip toes. Because of the height difference there was no way he could follow the faceplate as it pulled away, unless he decided to turn on his thrusters...which was far too desperate. 

“Who do you take me for?” Starscream whispered back, trying to ignore the weird feeling he got from seeing those blue optics so close. Though when the reality that Thundercracker existed came back to him he scoffed and turned away from the two. He heard a soft chuckle that made his frame shake deep within, then two sets of pedes walked out of the room leaving Starscream and the Autobot alone. 

With a click of the switch at the side of the wall the electric current vanished and allowed Starscream to step inside. “Well, aren’t you just a sorry excuse for a deadly Autobot?” His arms crossed over his chassis and he grinned widely. The small red Autobot before him looked pretty stunned to say the least. 

“Are you like…. My Starscream?” His blue optics looked widely at the seeker but he seemed a bit too nervous to actually get up. Then he placed a servo on his forehelm shaking it lightly. “I can’t believe I just said _my_ Starscream.” 

The statement itself was rather odd, Starscream shifting his weight and raising an optic ridge. “Uh huh...Not sure whatever the frag that means, but I’m the regular ol’ Starscream. Future leader of the Decepticons and all that.” He waved a non-committal servo. 

“Yep...definitely my universe.” The red Autobot rolled his optics and looked to the side. Even going so far as to leaning back casually. He was still a prisoner on a Decepticon vessel….actually not just **A** vessel, **THE** vessel. So what the frag?   


“What are you getting on about?” 

“What? You haven’t noticed? Megatron’s nice and you should _see_ Optimus, that guy is fragging insane.” Then he put a servo to his lips. “Sorry, for cursing.” Starscream’s optics narrowed, why would he care about cursing? “You’re the only ‘normal’ mech I’ve seen!” 

“Yeah well, my universe Bumblebee isn’t red...so guess you’re still looking for a normal mech.” Starscream shrugged, having no idea what this glitch helm was even talking about. 

“I’m….not Bumblebee….” The red mech lowered his helm and sighed deeply. “It’s Cliffjumper, we’ve met multiple times.” The Autobot looked so dejected and just maybe Starscream could remember a Cliffjumper if he actually cared enough. Whatever, what was really important was whatever the frag he was talking about. Other universe huh? He supposed that could explain it all. But if this Megatron found out he was basically a fraud that could have negative consequences. Starscream lifted his arm and pointed the gun attached toward Cliffjumper.    
  
“Sorry, Cliffjumper, but can’t let anyone else know the truth.” Starscream grinned, his gun warming up until the door suddenly opened and a strong servo rested on his shoulder! He turned his helm quickly to see this universe’s Megatron stopping him, looking down at Starscream with so much disappointment.

“Starscream, what are you doing? We can’t harm a prisoner!” Megatron pleaded and of course Starscream lowered his arm. Apparently hurting the Autobot would immediately raise suspicions. Great. 

“Oh you have it all wrong, my lord, I was simply...scaring him.” Starscream gestured at Cliffjumper who currently had his servos up to try and protect himself. Which were slowly lowering as he realized he was mostly safe.

“Still that’s far too cruel.” Megatron began to use his servo to try and turn Starscream, leading him away from the prisoner. As they walked by, Skywarp and REDACTED passed by, the two seekers giving Starscream a look. The neon idiot seemed to be visibly hurt about something. Probably how ugly he was. 

The Decepticon leader and his second-in-command slipped out of the room, letting the door behind them close and they were back in the hallway. Megatron stopped walking after that, grabbing Starscream by both his shoulders to make the seeker face him. He still had that look of disappointment… What was that about? Starscream tilted his helm then quickly looked away. He’d much rather just be yelled at.

“What?” Starscream grumbled out.

“What’s wrong, Starscream? Is there something you want to talk about?” Megatron’s servos slid down, squeezing lightly at the seeker’s arms. Ugh, why was he so gentle and caring? It made Starscream’s spark pulse loudly in his chassis. How was he supposed to respond to this? Megatron was looking for honesty, a trait even Starscream knew he lacked. It wasn’t always on purpose! But right now he knew that being honest might officially cause him his life. 

A servo finally reached up to Megatron’s faceplate, caressing the larger mech’s face. What Starscream didn’t expect was the way Megatron nuzzled into the servo. Oh no. Starscream inwardly squealed, bringing his second servo up to squish at the leader’s face plate. Oh how he’s always wanted to do this to his own Megatron. Starscream’s red optics were pretty intense as he made the face contort in silly expressions, wings fluttering excitedly. Though the moment was silenced when Megatron moved his servos over Starscream’s own and pulled them away, albeit very carefully.    
  
“I’m serious Starscream.” And with a sigh Starscream tried to come up with some sort of excuse, anything that would get Megatron to think of something else. But he needed more time to think. And it was like Primus was shining down upon him. 

“Hey dude sir!” Though he wished Primus came in a different form than the green bandana’d cassette player. Well at least his personality was explained by the different universe. “Aight, so listen to this.” Soundwave began to speak but Megatron stopped him quickly, putting a servo up toward Soundwave and shook his helm.

“I’m...sorry Sir Soundwave, but there is something really important I need to address.” Then without another word Megatron began leading Starscream away from the mostly white mech, down the dark white halls. Uh oh. Starscream wasn’t getting out of this one by the grace of Primus afterall. And by the direction they were walking, Starscream was about to be trapped…. Well, what’s the worst that could happen? At least if he died in an alternate universe no one could laugh at him for it. But that wasn’t going to stop Starscream from coming up with ways to work around this. Anything at all. The code was inputted and suddenly they were inside Megatron’s berthroom. Great.

The look of this room was actually a lot more visibly appealing; brighter, more knickknacks lining the walls and a specific smell he couldn’t quite place. Did Megatron use perfume in his own berthroom? That thought was kind of endearing.

“Starscream.” Oops, he was caught looking around. If the Starscream of this universe appeared here often then he was practically screwed from the get go. “Do you know what this is?” Megatron walked over to one of the shelves, picking up a small knick knack. It looked kind of like a small replica of a jet, one of similar color to Megatron.

“Uh…” 

“You gave this to me when you first joined the Decepticons.” Scrap. “And this you gave to me when I visited you at the Crystal City Science Institute.” He picked up another thing and this one looked more like a doll of sorts. Well. He was officially boned. 

“Look, Megatron, I can explain!” Starscream pleaded, putting his servos up then began backing up. He could probably escape from this. Once he got the door open, he’d just transform and fly off. Pretty simple. “I uh…. I’ve been feeling a little under, quite possibly have caught something!” Starscream waited for a response then Megatron sighed and shook his helm. 

“That’s not it, is it?” 

“Ah...Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted!” Starscream shouted then quickly turned, shot the door open and ran out as fast as he could. The sound of the large mech’s pedes following him set Starscream’s adrenaline on high. He could feel the energon pumping loudly through his lines, thrusters turning on and his t-cog whirling as he transformed into Jet mode. Though the walls were close together, as he flew through his wings began scraping along the walls, letting out sparks as he went. Ouch ouch ouch ouch.    
  
Whatever, so long fake Nemesis! Or at least that’s what he expected, until a white streak jumped up in front of him, he could have sworn he saw green too. Scrap. Servos grabbed at his wings causing him to turn a certain way and immediately crash to the ground, transforming back into his robot mode. Starscream tumbled, rather ungracefully, especially compared to the slagging cassette player who landed on his pedes like he didn’t just take down a jet of Starscream’s caliber. 

When Starscream’s optics flickered back online he was upside down against a wall, knees down on either side of his helm. This was just great. He tried to move his legs and servos but when he flipped onto his side he felt a twinge of pain shoot through him like a rocket. His helm turned weakly to look at his wing, it had bent at a horribly unnatural angle which only made him shriek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream didn’t remember passing out, only realizing he had when his optics onlined again, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling that was in an unfamiliar color. What? Slowly, he began sitting up, a dull ache in his processor but nothing entirely out of the ordinary-! He quickly turned his helm to look at his wing. Thankfully, it was back in place as if nothing at all happened to it. 

“How are you feeling?” The familiar voice of his--no, not his--leader piped up from inside the room. Based on the multitude of slabs in the room, Starscream gathered he was in the medbay, though it seemed much cleaner than Shockwave’s lab. Hm, maybe this universe they actually have pretty good decent medics? “The Constructicons,” Nevermind. “fixed your wing, though they think you should probably lay off flying indoors.” Megatron uncrossed his arms and walked up to the slab. 

“I-I’m not an Autobot spy okay? No need to execute me!” Starscream suddenly spoke up. It wasn’t a lie afterall, he was no spy, especially not a nasty Autobot spy! He even put his servos up and let his wings lower, trying to look as innocent as possible. If he could get this Megatron’s guard down he could shoot him and escape. **EASY**. But this time for real easy. 

“I know.” Oh. “I also know you aren’t from this universe.” Starscream’s servos lowered and his optics flickered curiously. How did he figure that out? Especially considering it sounded pretty preposterous. 

“How’d you figure that out?” He swung his legs over the slab and got up onto his pedes. He didn’t like the feeling of laying down, it made him feel a little more inferior to the other mech that happened to be in the room. That mech of course being Megatron at the moment. 

The question seemed to puzzle Megatron a bit, even going so far as to make this Decepticon leader tilt his helm. “We heard your conversation with Cliffjumper because...we have security cameras?” Then Megatron gestured toward a camera that sat in the corner of the ceiling. Oh, that’d make sense… Starscream shifted his weight, mentally thinking over his options. If this Megatron wasn’t all that pissed he wasn’t the correct Starscream then he wouldn’t harm Starscream right? Could he play this off in a different way? Hmm. 

“I apologize,” Starscream grinned though it was meant to be a more sincere and kind smile. Didn’t work. “I’ve been trying to weigh out what I should do, but now that everyone knows, would you help me?” 

His grin actually seemed well received, Megatron returned the grin with a rather kind smile of his own. It was kind of unfair how much his spark pulsed at the sight. “Of course,” Megatron’s servos hesitated before he seemed to force them to stay at his sides. Starscream’s optics watched the servos carefully as gears turned in his processor. Oh, despite not being his Starscream he still wanted to touch the jet. “What can I do for you?” How cute. 

Starscream decided to make the first move this time, bringing his servos out and gripping at Megatron’s wrists before forcing the servos onto his hips, closing the distance easily. “Make me feel special, Megatron.” Starscream tried not to hiss out his words since he knew this Megatron wasn’t the same as his, his Megatron would growl back at such a tone. It was always exciting but Starscream supposed he could settle with the way this Megatron’s servos tentatively searched over the seeker’s frame. 

“What about your Megatron?” Megatron leaned his helm down pressing his lips against Starscream’s audial. The action was certainly enough to forget how gentle the giant idiot was acting with his servos. 

Starscream leaned against the leader, letting the glass of his cockpit tink gently against the larger chassis. His spinal strut had to bend at a rather uncomfortable angle to get this close to Megatron but it was worth it. “He’s..nothing like you.” Starscream expelled some hot air from his vents, glancing up toward the camera that was staring down at them. Starscream stuck his tongue out at the camera, assuming it was probably Soundwave who would see it, then spoke. “Let’s go somewhere private.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, if we use my CNA we should theoretically be able to reach into the other Universe.” Starscream put a servo to his chin then glanced at the one optic’d purple mech typing away at a computer.

“Theoretically yes, but if all we can do is send you through we won’t be able to obtain this universe’s Starscream.” Then under his breath he continued. “Not that I understand why we would want him.” 

“Just get him back or I’ll drag him back myself.” Megatron grumbled low in his chassis, arms crossed, listening to the two scientists argue or agree or whatever it was scientists did. He didn’t even care to understand. “What?” 

Both the scientists were looking him over for a moment then at each other. “That would work.” Starscream smiled, rather kindly to the large Decepticon leader, putting a gentle servo on his arm before joining Shockwave in typing in some complicated programming. It was weird to allow someone to be so casual and gentle with Megatron, but something about Starscream made him feel a little...nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure the stasis cuffs are necessary?” Megatron found himself on his knees, modesty panels open and in front of the red optic’d Starscream. The berthroom of the leader was hot from how many times they’d interfaced together. 

Starscream’s arms were crossed over his chassis, most weight on one of the pedes as he smiled down at his handy work. “Oh they are very necessary, my lord.” Starscream mocked, the devilish look on his faceplate made Megatron shudder. He’d never expected to enjoy such rough and ...rather kinky interfacing but this Starscream had opened up his optics to a whole new world. The jet lifted up a pede from the ground, moving it over to Megatron’s lap ready to grind it down on the submissive leader but something stopped him. 

The room lit up in a way that was entirely unnatural. Oh slag. He turned quickly on his heel struts, face to face with...his twin? The Starscream before him wore the same colors but his optics were a bright blue. Uh oh. Behind that Starscream came something that sent a chill in his fuel lines.    
  
“Starscream.” The leader rumbled deep in his chassis, a servo reaching out and grabbing Starscream by his face plate.   
  
“No no wait!” Starscream yelped, his pedes digging into the ground to try and stop himself from being dragged off through the portal but to no avail. The Starscream and Megatron of this universe watched the scene a bit dumbfounded before silence and darkness began to fill the room. 

“Um.” Megatron spoke up first, the sound of the stasis cuffs rubbing against his spinal strut caught Starscream’s attention. When he glanced down at his proud strong leader he put his servos up to his intake quickly to hide the way it hung open. “Are you okay?” He tilted his helm curiously up at the Starscream that seemed to be his own, though the paint job suggested otherwise. 

“What has he done to you.” Starscream knelt down in front of his leader, putting his servos on his face plate, trying not to look amused. Megatron chuckled lightly at the way Starscream couldn’t hide his smile, making a quick movement and the stasis cuffs snapped off from his pure strength. He wrapped his arms around his Starscream holding him close. “Mm.. Megatron.” He could feel Starscream hum deep in his frame.

“Yes, sweetspark?” The leader purred out happily, turning his helm to kiss at Starscream’s face plate.

“Your panel is still open.” 

“Ah.” He removed his serovs from the jet, bringing them down to try and fix himself so this didn’t get awkward. “Are they coming back?” Megatron looked over his SIC’s face curiously. 

A little huff of a response, though he was still smiling. “Do you want them too?”

“No no, I just wanted to know if they were going to take the other one too.” The poor Autobot was still stuck in this universe.

“Other one?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream stumbled backwards until he fell onto his aft once the servo left his face. His own servos went up defensively as he continued to back up, having to stop until he felt his wing press against the wall. “Wait wait wait my lord! It isn’t what it looked like, I was gaining his trust so he could send me back to you.” 

The reaction Starscream was putting up made Megatron roll his optics and look away. The jet always expected the worst. Seriously, how was Megatron supposed to express his happiness that Starscream was back when he acted like this? “Get up, I’m not angry.” Though the grumble in his voice probably did betray his words. 

Tentatively, Starscream used the wall behind him to slowly get up. “You’re not going to punish me?”

“Do you deserve punishment?” Megatron questioned him, looking him up and down for a moment then just settled on his face plate, red optics meeting. When he didn’t get a response Megatron decided to answer for him, stepping closer which had the seeker pressing himself up against the wall. “You’ve already received your punishment, so don’t worry.” Then the leader grinned, bringing a servo up to pat him a couple times on the helm and turned away. 

Megatron could _FEEL_ the stunned look Starscream was giving him, and based on Soundwave speaking up, he had looked at the espionage officer. Soundwave gestured up to one of the monitors propped up on the wall. Then with a click a video showed itself. It was Starscream, though the way he carried himself proved that it wasn’t this universe’s Starscream. Well, that and the badly edited red optics over the blue ones.

_*My name is Starscream, I am Second-In-Command to the great Decepticon leader Megatron. I pledge complete and undying loyalty to my benevolent lord. In sound and body, I completely belong to him. Should Megatron ever fall in battle I take full responsibility and renounce my position as Second-In-Command, never taking up Megatron’s position as leader of the Decepticons.”*_

Then the video ends.

“It has already played through the entire ship.” Soundwave glanced back at Starscream and Megatron couldn’t stop himself from turning to look. All this mess was completely worth it just to see that horrified look on his SIC’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it! This was fun to write, especially since I'm a huge MegaStar fan....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, the second chapter will be Starscream jumping into the Shattered Glass universe instead. So look forward to it :]


End file.
